


Innovation over Dedication

by Menasay



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel/Demon Relationship, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Demon Blood, Demon Blood Addiction, Don't read if you don't like Original Characters getting alot of attention, F/M, Half Angel, King of Hell, M/M, Multi, Sex, angel - Freeform, demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1636091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menasay/pseuds/Menasay





	Innovation over Dedication

The female would take a lean against a red bricked wall. It was late, about 11pm. A man, balding, bored, and with black trench coat covered in blood was looking for something to do next. He was evil, in simplest terms. He'd pause when he'd come to the girl.

"Now, now, sweetheart you told me you'd be doing my bidding and here I had to slaughter them all myself."

He'd step to her, in front of her with eyes narrowed, slamming a hand palm down beside her head.

"Sorry, Master Crowley. Old memories keep burning. I can't help myself but wonder who-"

He'd move swiftly, placing his hand over her mouth.

"Darling, I didn't bring you back and chain your soul so you could remember old memories. You’re my slave, and you'll obey and kill when I tell you. Got it, Princess?"

With her eyes almost completely clouded and emotionless she'd nod once, "Yes, Master Crowley."

Crowley would give a cocky grin and lean in, trying to disgust his slave by sliding his tongue a crossed her neck. She'd shiver, feeling cold stinging needles like a frozen dagger being repeatedly stabbed into her neck. Her eyes would shift to stare at him, she didn't feel right. Crowley would give a dull chuckle without caring then pull away.

"If you try to remember your old self anymore I shall throw you back to hell. This is your last warning..."

As Crowley disappeared in his walk a new sound came, and the feeling of wind would barely touch her cheeks and move her hair.

"Amanda-? How are you alive? You’re supposed to be dead."  
Her eyes would shift and she'd push off from the wall. The man in front of her wouldn't move at all, he'd merely watch her with his scruffy looks and tan trench coat posed still in that alleyway.

"Who are you talking to? Cause if your speaking to me my name isn't-," a memory would flicker and she'd half fall down, the man in front of her stepping to her and grabbing her so she didn't fall.

"Amanda?"

Her eyes would shift as she'd straighten herself and stand.

"I'm sorry, I have to go... Master Crowley forbids me to meddle with strangers who aren't my mark..."

As the female would begin to pull away from his grasp he'd turn to watch her disappear into the night before disappearing from where he stood and reappearing in the bedroom of a Motel 8. Two hunters lie, asleep in the only beds in the large room. The scruffy man would look to them both then move to ones bedside, placing a gentle hand firmly on the shorter haired man’s shoulder.

"Dean, I have urgent news. Crowley is up to something."

The man would groan, annoyed about the others actions. He'd pull his pillow over his head after swatting at the other man’s hand and turning over, facing away.

"I don't care, Cas," the man seemed grouchy; "I'm already on a /quest/ for something you asked before."

"This is different. He's brought that girl back- Amanda- and she doesn't have her memories intact."

"That doesn't really say much-"

"He's been slaughtering people- and it looks like he's going to make her do the rest."

"So - your telling me you want me to get up this late at night and just go rushing around to ask why Crowley's doing all this? Uh-uh man, I don't think so. I don't have time for this shit, Cas. We've got more important things to do, that and I need my rest for our actual /quest/. Why don't you go ask /her/ why Crowley's doing all this? Either way, just leave me out of it- I'm goin' back to sleep, man."

Castiel would then proceed to remove his hand from Dean's shoulder and disappear again. Sam on the other-hand stirred when he had heard his brother getting annoyed, and loud.

"What was all that about?"

"Sorry, Sam, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Well, I'm already awake so talk to me. What did Cas want?"

"Apparently that girl from over a year ago- Amanda- is back around and working for Crowley. Cas doesn't know why, I think he wanted us to figure it out for him. I told him no. We're too busy collecting artifacts from Heaven that don't belong here. Anyways, go back to sleep Sam, we can talk more tomorrow."

With that said the brothers both shifted and started back into sleep, Sam with an odd feeling bothering him.

During the time of Castiel talking to the brothers and the brothers to each other AA had already begun her massacre sweep, kicking down a door painfully unemotionally. It woke the family inside, a child crying in its bedroom. A devious grin came to AA's cheeks, she felt- anger and darkness all in one; it was all she could seem to feel- other than the pain of her soul being locked away so far from her body. The family had awaken to the noise of her incoming, dad grabbed shotgun, thinking he was slick as he ran down the stairs and met the female with an odd look. He didn't stand a chance. The female, walked forward and as Crowley so wished it- she was- immortal, and as the father shot- the bullets would do nothing but hit the floor in ash.

"My God- what are you!?"

The female wouldn't answer, she didn't care to- her job was to slaughter the family, other than the child that lay crying in its crib.  
A noise would catch the girls’ attention, fluttering, and windy breeze. Castiel had appeared close beside her, looking from her to the father and back with curiosity.

"Amanda- stop this nonsense before it leads to your eternal damnation. I can help you."

"I don't want your help Ca-," she'd grab her head and take a kneel, feeling extreme nostalgia and dizziness, her mind grasping at a memory of Castiel- when they first had met. This wouldn't last long; an angry balding demon would now choose to appear on the opposite side of Castiel.  
Crowley, angered, holding a glass of scotch and its bottle he leans on the wall. Castiel eyeballs him, wanting to say something to him about the girl- but he can't find the words. Crowley takes a drink of his scotch, slowly and moves the glass around, twirling the liquid.

"Why are you here, Castiel? Can't you see your only harming the girl?"

"Crowley- why are you making her do all of this? Isn't her soul being in Hell bad enough?"

"Not quite. I had to go through a lot of shit such as releasing Lucifer to finish me and hers little deal- so I said to myself- why not make her do my dirty work for my next plan- and here we are, you, me and the princess."

The female stands, slowly, eyes looking to Crowley. The man finishes off his scotch then begins to pour himself another glass. The father in the room can't keep track of who to point his shotgun at next and aims at Castiel who gives him a furrowed browed look in confusion; he couldn't look the worst out of all three. He'd take a second to think then walk to the human father, placing a hand on his head, making him fall unconscious. He'd then proceed to lay him down on the floor and remove the shotgun from his grasp, setting it down beside him.

"Bravo, Castiel. That'll just make it easier on my little princess here to kill him and the wife."

"Crowley- what do you plan to accomplish by killing all of these people?"

"I don't know, you tell me," he didn't plan on giving out his secrets, "it shouldn't really matter to you though, should it? Aren't you supposed to be helping the idiot brothers- looking for all those scattered Heaven artifacts?"

"Yes- but they told me they don't need me on this-"

Castiel pauses in his words, looking questionable, hearing a prayer from one of the Insatiable Assbutt brothers. A second later he'd look out the houses window with curiosity before looking back to Crowley.

"What did you do?"

Crowley would smirk, looking at his own scotch glass, playing rather boredly with the moving liquid again, "My- I haven't the slightest to know what you’re talking about..."

AA had been keeping her mouth shut, looking back and forth; the conversation was interesting to her.

Castiel would look to AA slowly, giving her a confused furrowed eye-brow look.

"Why are you looking at me like that," she'd look from Cas to Crowley, "Master Crowley why is he looking at me like that?"

"I don't know, love, why don't you just ask him to leave? Tell him you’re alright being by yourself and on your own."

"Master Crowley's right-," she'd look to Castiel, "you should leave. I have work to do. I don't want to go back to burning in Hell."

Castiel would shake his head stubbornly, "Fine. As you wish." He was running out of ideas, and he didn't want to be the reason for her torture in Hell.

With his last words, Castiel would disappear from sight and AA would look to Crowley.

"Don't give me that look, sweetheart, it’s in your best interest. Trust me- you don't want to remember /him/."

She'd give a nod, "Yes, Master Crowley."

Crowley would smile, and motion for her to get back to work before he'd disappear himself.

Castiel would reappear in the Motel 8 room, seeing a couple dead bodies. He'd examine them further, seeing their mouths full of very sharp teeth- Vampires. Outside in the parking lot the two brothers were standing by Dean's precious Impala, watching as Cas exited their former room.

"A bit late, aren't you Cas?"

"Sorry. I was dealing with something else. What happened here?"

"Well-it’s pretty obvious- Cas. A nest full of Vampires that we didn't even notice. That /you/ didn't even notice apparently..."

Dean would give Cas an awkward, confused look as Sam took the liberty of getting in the trunk of the Impala and grabbing a shovel. Cas would watch Sam a second then look back to Dean.

"I said I was sorry. I went to try and figure out why Crowley is making Amanda do all this..."

"So what’s the news," questioned Sam, closing the Impala's trunk.

"Crowley didn't say- and I didn't want to stick around any longer- the only thing Crowley's been pushing is to keep Amanda's memories from returning. It’s like she has some sort of barrier in her mind- like you once had Sam."

XXX- A couple Months later. -XXX

AA stands quietly over a dead body; blood smeared everywhere to create -no- angel marks all over the house. Ever since Castiel showed up on her third reaping night she had begun to put up markings using the blood of the dead everywhere she went. She'd move her foot to the left as she'd step over the dead body she had just slaughtered, heading for the door. As she'd walk out she'd barely be able to see in the headlights of the coming car which would come to a quick halt, it was the dawning Impala. Dean and Sam would both get out, holding pistols aimed towards her. Her eyes shifted, looking away from the car headlights. 

"Do you mind- its late- dark out- and your lights are killing my eyes."

"Too bad- where's your /Master/ at?"

"I haven't seen Master Crowley- I’ve been simply doing as he tells me."

"He doesn't ever ya know check up on you?"

"No. He's busy routing souls in Hell."

"You don't have to lie to them darling," smirked Crowley as he appeared close by, leaning against the wall of the home of slaughtered people, out of the Impala's bright headlights, “So- you two finally came after her- that doesn’t surprise me- she is killing a bunch of angry, evil people.”

“Wait- you mean to tell me- she’s gathering souls for you?”

“That’s right- and you’re already too late. Miss little Amanda here has done an exquisite job, and soon I’ll be taking her and my happy self-back to Hell.”

“Really? I’d like to see you try, Crowley,” awkwardly grinned Castiel as he now stood between Sam and Dean.

Crowley’s eyes would shift slowly from Sam – Cas – Dean and then to Amanda, watching the girl begin to fall forward, almost hitting the ground before he appeared beside her, grabbing her up in a wedding cradle. His eyes would trace over her body, feeling a change- feeling how warm her breathing had once again became.

“I’ve taken away her immortality and given her, her soul back. She’s going to be human when she wakes up. And that wall you put inside her mind – I believe I may have removed that as well.”

“Ballocks,” cursed the balding man even as he traced his eyes back over the young female, “that’s really too bad. Or is it?”

The man would smirk, prideful and place his hand over her chest, beginning to sear pain into her. Her eyes would flick opened, wide. She’d grip both hands on his wrist, trying to stop him. Castiel would move quickly, he didn’t much enjoy watching the female suffer- his footsteps were irrational as he’d move in one swift notion- hand coming up- palm forward, light blasting from it to force Crowley to drop his guard- which he did successfully- and in doing so he’d let go of the girl, disappearing from sight- Castiel would grab her up, same cradle that Crowley had had her in. Pain like fire echoed in the girls mind momentarily before she’d shut her eyes and lean her head on Castiel’s shoulder, passing out again.

Both of the Winchesters had lowered their guns, putting them away, safety locked once more. Castiel would look to both of them- not quite sure what had made him act in such a way- as he held the girl.

“What am I supposed to do with her, Dean?”

“Actually- I’m not quite sure on this one Cas- but I don’t think Crowley is going to stay away from her forever- you just stole her soul from the pit- he’s probably going to want it back.”

“Then- will you two keep an eye on her?” 

“We’re not babysitters- man. Remember, we’re still looking for those Artifacts of yours?”

“Give her one of those things,” he motions to their holstered weapons, “and put her to work.”

“If she went through anything like I did in the pit she isn’t going to be stable enough to work for a while. She isn’t like us- she hasn’t always been around the super natural- it would take a LONG time for her to get used to it- and after what Lucifer and Crowley did to her- when they killed her- if she remembers /that/, she’ll probably be in the exact same condition Sam had been in.”

“I’m not asking, Dean. I’m telling. The girl is needed. She’ll work- and … I’d like to know what she knows about what happened when I was human.”

“And who’s to say she’ll want to know?”

“I didn’t mean to hurt her. Please, do this for me you two?”

“Fine… put her in the back...”

Castiel nodded once in reply then walked past the two of them, opening the back door of the Impala carefully and laying the girl inside. Dean and Sam would follow, both of them getting inside- Dean restarting the car so it wouldn’t be parked in Park anymore. Castiel would hesitate- pause momentarily- nostalgia eating at his mind- though he could not remember being close to the girl as a human- when Lucifer had downed him. Dean would turn around a bit in his seat, looking at Cas- he required him to either get in or move out of the way so they could leave. Sam would look in the rearview mirror, getting a glimpse at something that looked like sadness on Castiel’s face- which was quite unnatural for him.

“Are you getting in or moving out of the way, Cas? I gotta get going on finding those Artifacts.”

Cas would switch his vision to look at Dean before he’d disappear from where he was standing. Dean would switch his vision back to the road, driving off- Sam looking out his window.

\---- Three and a half hours later ----

Dean would pull up to a Hotel, getting out and going to the reception desk, tapping the bell and standing, waiting. Sam would look back in the rearview mirror, tilting his head a little as he saw the female stirring from her slumber. A yawn would come from the girls mouth as she’d sit up, looking around.

“…..where?”

“Oh- you’re awake. You’re in the Impala, if that’s what you were asking...”

“Thanks Sam, where’s your brother?”

“He went inside to get a room. How do you feel?”

“I’m a little hungry, actually,” she’d smile embarrassedly, then pause a second, perking a brow questionably, “why am I hungry? Where’s Crow-“

“Easy. Try not to remember it all at once. Cas brought your soul back from the pit- and removed the barrier from your mind- so it’s gonna take some time getting used to the flood of memories.”

“Cas,” she repeated the name curiously, “Castiel? How is he? The last thing I remember is-“

The female’s eyes would widen and she’d stare off at nothing, hearing the voices of Crowley and Lucifer in her mind. Her hand would reach out and grip tightly onto Sam’s seat, her mind going through the trollop of memories that were flooding- including the one of her horrifying death. This would come to overload her mind and she’d end up beginning to seize. Sam, panicking would turn around in his seat and hold her from hitting her head on anything hard, only backing off after she had fallen unconscious again and her breathing was back to being normal.

Sam would shake his head slightly, turning around to look out his window, watching his brother walk up to it. Following up -- his eyes would watch his brother walk around the Impala to the driver’s side door, opening it and hoping back in before he’d drive off to a closer parking place to their room he’d gotten.

“She was awake for a second.”

“Only /a/ second- what happened, Sammy?”

“Said she was hungry, wondered why she was hungry, started to ask me where Crowley was after asking where you were then I told her that Cas had brought her soul back from Hell- then she started asking how he was- changed up the conversation by beginning to say what she last remembered then she started to seize. I had to hold her down so she wouldn’t hurt herself.”

“Why do I get the feeling that Cas didn’t completely unbar her memories?” 

“If she freaked out that badly just thinking back on Cas, I can’t imagine how she’s going to react when she remembers her death and Hell torture.”

Dean would park the Impala in front of the stairs up to their room then remove his keys from the ignition and get out, Sam getting out as well. Just as Dean was about to open the back door to his Impala Castiel appeared beside him. Dean would grab his chest, surprised by Castiel’s sudden appearance beside him.

“You’ve GOT to stop doing that, Cas!”

“Sorry,” he’d look from Dean to inside the back, moving to it, “I’ll carry her inside.”

Dean would give Castiel an awkward, furrowed brow look, confused by him- before he’d shrug then walk off, “make sure you lock ‘er up.”

Sam and Dean would head for the room, walking up the stairs to the top floor and unlocking room 118. Castiel would watch them for a moment before he’d open the back door and pick up the girl in the same wedding cradle as before. She’d end up coming to again, opening her eyes slowly, and looking directly at Cas. His eyes would drop to hers, locking a moment before he’d look back up as he’d head for room 118.

“Castiel… I…”

“What is it? Is something wrong?”

“N-No... Castiel... your acting… angel…”

“It’s because I am.”

“No… that-that’s not possible…”

“Calm down, Amanda. I don’t remember anything from when I was human- you can explain it to me when we get inside- just, take it easy.”

The female would frown and give a simple nod as he’d walk up the stairs and walk into room 118, which had been left open for him and her. He’d set her down in a chair then walk over to Dean, asking if he could have a moment alone with her. Dean would agree and he and his brother would leave the two alone, closing the 118 room door and going out for some liquor and snacks; they’d be back in around fifteen minutes. However, this gave Castiel long enough to quiz Amanda about what had happened when he was human- since he did not remember after being reverted back into his angel self.

“So… your angel again,” her voice sounded sad.

“Yes, and this time I must advise you not to try and sell your soul to Crowley again.”

“I… Don’t think I want to this time… but, it was... nice to have you human – in my arms – even if it did lead to my death.”

“About that – Amanda – can you tell me, what all we did?”

The females face flushed red and her eyes dropped to the horribly colored carpeting.

“Well- we uhm… kissed... and stuff.”

“’And stuff’? Kissed – I don’t recall. Continue?”

The female – desperate to make him remember, since he did not – now stood, barely able to keep herself right, walking to where he was standing and placing a hand to his cheek softly.

“You do know what kissing is, correct?”

“Yes – but with you, I –,” he was cut short as the female forced herself up on the front of her feet, planting a small kiss to his lips.

His eyes would stay open a second before he’d recall a movie he had watched and believed the next step was closing his own eyes, which he would proceed to do. She’d pull back, giving him a perked browed look.

“You don’t remember still, do you? What happened next…”

“No, tell me,” almost demanding as he’d reopen his eyes curiously at her.

“I can’t. It’s something that must be shown and Dean and Sam will be back soon…”

“So- show me.”

“I just said I can’t. That would be rather awkward for them to- oh-“

He’d move his hand up and lay it upon hers, eyes staring into hers. She’d blush, going to pull her hand away but instead he’d lace his fingers with her.

“Please- show me.”

Just at that moment Sam would open the door, “Hope we’re not interrupting anything…”

“No,” she’d pull away from Cas, smiling faintly, “not at all.”

Dean would walk up behind Sam, “I got burgers ~ and pie!”

Castiel’s attention would be pulled away suddenly, “Burgers? I’ll take one.. or two.”

Dean would furrow brow once again at Cas before he’d hand him the bag of burgers, the angel taking it gratefully then walking off, taking out a burger and shoving it into his mouth. Dean would proceed to follow him and steal back the bag, sitting down on one of the queen beds and opening the bag, sorting all the items. He’d hand some stuff off to Sam who had closed the door behind himself and sat down beside him, then set his own stuff aside – his pie and burgers then he’d hand Amanda two burgers, they were both different because he didn’t know what she liked. She’d take them graciously and sit down on the second queen sized bed, beginning to eat her first burger. The group ate their food casually, a moments rest was nice – especially without Crowley problems to deal with for that second.

After ‘dinner’ was finished the group began to talk more:

“Cas – we’re gonna have to put the Artifact finding on a hold again – I got a call from Bobby while we were out picking up food.”

“Why? What’s going on?”

“He told me that he believes a pack of Kitsune are going from town to town and killing a bunch of people – leaving, changing their names and going to new towns. He said he believes there are roughly around twenty of them working all together. ‘We’ are going to head that way tomorrow and meet up with Bobby and Nathan to help take these things out.”

“After you’re done with that you can get back to finding what I asked of you?”

“Yeah.. after we sleep, more-or-less,” his view would slowly switch to Amanda, “what about you, though? Are you gonna come along for the ride?”

“If you don’t feel up to it you can stay here-“

“No. I’ll go with you- I learned how to deal with guns while I was sitting around on my ass before Lucifer decided to show up at my house.”

“Are you sure you’re up to it? We can’t have you spazzing out and getting in our way during this. Kitsunes must be killed with a knife or dagger to the heart- so tomorrow when you wake I’ll be showing you how- and then we’ll be headed there to take care of them.”

“So… no guns?”

“No guns. Just a knife or dagger. And it has to be right in the heart- you miss- you’ll probably end up dead.”

“… So be it. Tomorrow then,” she’d yawn a little then look to Cas, “ what about you?”

“I have my own work to do so I can’t help you. If you stick close to Dean and Sam and listen to them tomorrow I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

Castiel would look to Dean before walking over beside him, leaning in a bit and whispering something into his ear. Once done, he’d disappear as if he was never there. Dean would have an awkward look on his face but it’d disappear as soon as he’d lay down, rolling to face the open bathroom door. Sam would get up and get the light, flipping it off before he’d walk off to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Amanda would proceed to roll onto her left side, closing her eyes slowly, and easing into sleep – she’d need it. Sam would finish using the bathroom then he’d walk out and take a lay beside his brother, only out of chivalry to the female.

\------ Next Day ------

 

Amanda would be up earliest, she couldn’t sleep passed seven am. She’d boredly sit around for about thirty minutes before she’d head outside. She’d stand in front of the door, looking about the ugly landscaping—the area was old, and run down. A frown would implant itself against her face as she’d think about her short time with Castiel as a human. She’d end up indulging herself with the memory of her and him, rough breathing and… she’d pause—about jumping out of her skin when she felt the air change beside her. Castiel looked to her, curious.

“Ca-Castiel,” she’d question, turning to look at him, surprised.

“Did I startle you? You looked like you were deep in thought.”

“I... was.”

“What were you thinking about?”

Her eyes would slip away from his, which were now staring straight at her. He’d follow her eyes with his own, trying to reconnect them without his knowledge of him doing so.

“I was thinking about the past. I was thinking about… us.”

“Us? You mean- you, and I?”

“That’s right. I was thinking about when you and I-“

Just as she was about to explain further the door behind them opened with Dean holding a knife in his opposite hand. Dean would look to Cas then to Amanda.

“Am I interrupting anything? I have to get to teaching her about how to stab a Kitsune.”

Castiel would disappear on that note, Amanda confusedly looking at the empty area then to Dean.

“Okay… let’s do this.”

Dean would walk back inside with her following. Sam would stand close by, acting as the Kitsune. It took about 45 minutes for Amanda to get down how to react and act against a Kitsune, but she’d learn it. After the teaching session they’d all head out to the Impala, getting in it and heading for Coshocton, Ohio. It took a while but the group finally got in just after dark (8 pm).

\--An Hour Later--

Dean, Sam and Amanda all pulled up in the driveway of an abandoned, one story house. Another vehicle had already been parked here, Bobby and Nathan already inside and waiting. The three got out of the Impala, going inside. Nathan was leaned against a wall, posed, sharpening his knife. Bobby was close by, arms crossed, posed up against a different wall with a flask in his hand, taking a drink from it. Nathan’s eyes inspected everyone as they came in and he’d flash a Dean-like smile to the group. Bobby and Dean would meet in the middle of the room, beginning to talk about the job. 

Amanda’s eyes would flick over to Nathan and she’d give a light head nod, the male doing the same back before he’d go back to sharpening his knife. Sam would walk up beside Dean, talking to Bobby and telling him about Amanda’s situation, along with Dean throwing in his two senses. Bobbies eyes would glance over at Amanda momentarily before he’d go back to talking with the two Winchesters. An agreement would be met and they’d all walk outside, weapons on their persons. They’d all begin to walk further into town, heading for the Hotel near the McDonalds.

As they walked into the Hotel, people ran passed them screaming. On the highest floor—there they were, all ten Kitsune with dead bodies around. But, wait—10? This couldn’t have been right—there had to be more… 

“You—it’s the Winchesters!!”

Behind the five Hunters a ding sounded- the elevator opening, revealing five hungry Rugarus. Both Dean, and Nathan would turn their heads to look backwards at the new creatures. The Rugarus unfortunately were still in their beginning stages – looked quite human. However, it would become apparent that they were not sane as they all walked forward, grins and smirks planted on their faces. Tongues rolled a crossed their upper lips, hunger showing in their eyes.

“Dean… what are /they/,” Amanda would question quietly, looking at the newest addition to the area.

“Not sure- Nathan, can you tell?”

“Rugarus, and I didn’t bring any fire except for a lighter.”

“You idgits… haven’t I said we always need to be prepared?”

“Well you only told us Kitsunes, you didn’t say nothin’ about Rugarus, Bobby!!”

Amanda’s eyes would flick forward as the Kitsunes would begin to advance on them, running at their small group. Sam would ready his dagger, same with Bobby. As the ten Kitsune ‘hopped to it’ they were put down one by one, stab to the heart and twist with the knives and daggers, each being thrown in a pile. The Rugarus now advanced forward, the man known as Nathan would think fast, pulling out his lighter and snapping its flame as one would come after him. The creature would get hit with the fire and freak out slightly, patting the flame down and out.

The other Rugarus were untouched by this action went after the other hunters, only to be dodged and ran away from. They needed to light the building a flame and deal with the situation properly. All hunters managed to get away, getting in the elevator and going down, there they all split up and found flammable items. They’d throw the flammable items into the kitchen and start the fire. The place began to go up as they all darted out—all but one. Amanda had managed to idiotically get herself lost in the place. Nathan realized this before the others, rushing in, grabbing her wrist and pulling her out just before the building exploded into more flame.

Both Nathan and Amanda rolled on the ground, an angelic entity appearing in front of them, opening his wings to shield them both from the fire and rubble that flew out around them. Dean, Sam and Bobby watched from their safe distance. Nathan would look up and see Castiel then pull Amanda further, getting his footing back and running to the safe group a slight distance away. Cas would turn and walk from the dangers of the explosive building, slowly making his wings disappear.

“You two need to be more careful,” Cas would chastise as he’d step into the group.

“I thought you said you’d be busy.”

“I am – I don’t have time to keep protecting her.”

“Then why do you keep doing it,” Amanda would question, curious.

Castiel’s eyes slowly switched over to Amanda. He, himself for the moment didn’t quite understand why he had done so. However, inside him – he felt a strong urge to protect her – as if, if he did not – the consequences would be pain filled. 

“I… don’t know,” he replied with a puzzled look on his face before adding – “I’m sorry, I must leave you for now. I’ll be back later to check up on you again – If you’re in danger, pray to me,” with such he’d disappear again.

Dean and Sam would look to each other curiously before they, and the others would head back for their vehicles. 

Getting in – heading out. They would head to Bobby’s place. It would take a few hours but the entire group would get there. Dean, Sam and Nathan would all begin to do research on the artifacts. They would come up short handed with no leads – odd.

\-- Several Hours Later --

Amanda was outside, out front – swinging her knife around, practicing the moves that Dean had shown her. She was, without a doubt, bored. As she’d go into a sprint and leap, both hands on the handle of the blade she’d be caught suddenly. Her arms were now posed over the being under her, knife in air and she felt weird. She had been caught by the sudden appearing Crowley in her leap that’d proceed to set her down on her own two feet then take the blade away from her.

“Hello Darling.”

“Crowley,” the female would hiss, annoyed, taking a step back.

“Now – now, I’m not here to make trouble.”

“Then why’re you here?”

“I thought I’d drop by and see how you and your beloved Castiel were doing.”

The female’s eyes would drop.

“I see – so he left you unguarded,” Crowley would pace forward, stepping in front of the girl, leaning his head in close to her ear, “alone. Uncared for… unloved...”

Her eyes would slowly bar upwards to Crowley’s face, and he’d smirk.

“But ‘I’ can do all that for you sweetheart. I can give you – an endless supply of protection, love – both feeling and... Physical, “He’d grin wide at the ‘physical’ part, “care – and you’d never be alone again.”

She’d blush, feeling his hot breath slide down her neck. A cold chill would go down her spine and Castiel would appear behind her, placing his hands on both of her shoulders and glaring at Crowley who’d look up to meet his gaze. Crowley would take a step back.

“Thank about it, love. You could have everything you longed for – everything your little angel can’t give you.”

Amanda’s eyes would follow Crowley a moment before she’d look back at Castiel, searching his gaze in their eye lock. Her eyes would drop again as she’d slowly look back to Crowley.

“Your offers tempting Crow-“

The balding man would hault her words by speaking, “Don’t answer me yet, Princess. Don’t rush it. You’ll see in due time – and I think the end result will be to your liking.”

Crowley would disappear from sight, leaving Amanda and Castiel alone.

“Why are you here?”

“Do you not want me here?”

“I… don’t know anymore, Castiel. I, obviously – being human, I feel everything. My heart races when your around.”

“Do you feel dizzy or nauseas?”

“I’m not sick!”

“Then... what is wrong? I do not understand. You say your heart – your body’s vital organ gains speed when you are near me – which would mean your blood pumps faster – which should disru-”

She’d place her hand over his mouth, turning around, “That’s my point. You don’t understand. You’re not human.”

He’d pull her hand away, “That doesn’t mean that I can’t learn.”

“Love must be felt. It cannot be learned.”

“And I told you before that I love all God’s creations.”

“That is not the same love. Its close, but it’s not the same.”

“Then what is ‘this’ love that /you/ speak of? -- Show it to me.”

“Cas – is that you,” a yell would come from Bobby’s place, Dean standing on the porch.

Castiel would look to Dean, “Yes. I’m here,” then back to Amanda.

Dean would walk down from the porch and out to the two of them, “What’s going on?”

“You just missed Crowley.”

“He was here?”

“He didn’t do much, just offered me something.”

“And you declined right?”

Amanda began to open her mouth to speak, but instead Castiel would get the jump on her.

“She was going to before Crowley stopped her and left.”

“That isn’t really like him…”

“Shouldn’t you be hunting those artifacts, Dean?”

“Yes, Cas. We’ll get to it,” he’d look at the trench coated angel before walking back inside.

“Now… tell me about this ‘love’ you keep speaking of…”

“I can’t word it…”

Amanda would drop her eyes a second before she’d wrap her right hands’ fingers around his wrist, pulling him as close as he would allow. Castiel would squint his eyes a bit, curiosity in taking hers. She’d lean up a bit and plant another kiss to his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. His eyes would widen a bit as he’d feel his heart skip a beat before closing. Slowly he’d wrap his arms around her waist, kissing back uniquely. Amanda would push to deepen the kiss, prying his mouth opened and using her tongue. He’d barely allow it, enjoying the warmth and feeling of the wet kiss- but not really knowing what to do with his tongue so it was fairly sloppy.

Moments later the two would pull from the kiss, having to breathe. Amanda’s cheeks were pretty red; a blush had hit her from all the tension. Castiel would cautiously step back a bit further, squinting his eyes again. He didn’t really understand what was going on and he wasn’t quite sure if, he, being an angel, was meant for such human interactions and emotions- but he knew one thing, it felt good. The bond was there – the connection, but would the angel deny it to protect her from himself? In time. With caution Castiel would look away, taking an act of precaution. If she knew what he felt he’d be putting her in danger with his stature as an angel of the Lord.

Perhaps though, the female was already in danger – her position with Crowley – and his random obsession with her. He had taken quite the interest. It dawned on Castiel that Crowley was after her but unfortunately he can’t always be there to protect her, can he? No- of course not. And the joyous moment would end here- Castiel disappearing from vision.

\--A week later--

The four-‘man’ group is standing around in a “bar”.

“Sam… why are we here?!”

“Well… Nathan, why are we here?”

“I’ve picked up a signal from the blanket of Jesus.”

“At a Karaoke Club?! Really? Of all places…”

“Come on… don’t tell me you guys are afraid of music and rhythm,” smirked Amanda.

“We’re NOT. That doesn’t mean I particularly want to hear how other people sing.”

“Not /everybody/ sings badly.”

“Really? Care to…”

“Prove you wrong? Sure!”

Amanda would go up to the DJ, asking if they had a specific song. The DJ would nod to her then start the music. Dean, Sam and Nathan would walk to one of the tables, sitting down as Amanda would take the mic and start singing.

“You’re so hypnotizing. Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel? Your touch magnetizing. Feels like I am floating – leaves my body glowing. They say – be afraid. You’re not like the others, futuristic lover. Different - DNA. They don’t understand you. – You’re from a whole other world - a different dimension. You open my eyes and I’m ready to go, lead me into the light! ~Kiss me ki-ki-kiss me. Infect me with your love – and fill me with your poison! Take me ta-ta-take me, wanna be a victim – ready for abduction! ~ Boy, you’re an alien! Your touch so foreign. It’s supernatural – extraterrestrial.”

Dean’s head would tilt slightly, along with Nathan’s – the two males completely taken by how well the female could sing. Sam would laugh slightly.

“You’re so supersonic. Wanna feel your powers – stun me with your lasers! Your kiss is cosmic – every move is magic! You’re from a whole other world - a different dimension. You open my eyes and I’m ready to go, lead me into the light! ~Kiss me ki-ki-kiss me. Infect me with your love – and fill me with your poison! Take me ta-ta-take me, wanna be a victim – ready for abduction! ~ Boy, you’re an alien! Your touch so foreign. It’s supernatural – extraterrestrial.”

Castiel would appear at the table with the three guys, curiously watching Amanda sing up on stage. She’d notice him and begin to walk down the stairs towards him, still singing.

“This is transcendental – on another level – boy, you’re my lucky star. Wanna walk on your wavelength and be there when you vibrate – for you, I’ll risk it all! Ohhhhh! ~Kiss me ki-ki-kiss me. Infect me with your love – and fill me with your poison! Take me ta-ta-take me, wanna be a victim – ready for abduction! ~ Boy, you’re an alien! Your touch so foreign. It’s supernatural – extraterrestrial. --- Extraterrestrial --- Extraterrestrial --- Boy, you’re an alien! Your touch so foreign! Its supernatural, extraterrestrial!”

The crowd would clap then the DJ would start playing music again. Two young men, one named Mike Posner and the other code named Yourfavoritemartian would take the mics and begin singing. Amanda would sit down at the table between Dean and Cas.

“So – what’s the game plan? How are we gonna find that blanket or whatever?”

“Actually this object can be disguised as any clothing article.”

“That’s great! So someone could be wearing the damned thing!”

“They probably are…”

Amanda and Nathan would begin looking around, seeing if anyone stood out before Castiel would speak up.

“The person who is wearing it won’t look entirely human anymore, their eyes will have a gold lining just like the article of clothing.”

“….Yeah but you said ANY clothing article which means they could be using it as... boxers or panties… or a bra...”

“So we have to look for golden lined eyes… No problem! Time for me to do my stuff,” Dean would wink to the group then jump up and begin to go mingle with women, searching their eyes for the golden lining that Castiel had spoken of.

Amanda would roll her eyes slightly and shake her head before she’d begin to stand up, Cas grabbing her wrist and re-sitting her down.

“I don’t want you going too far. Crowley could be anywhere.”

“Cas – Crowley isn’t going to be in a CLUB. Besides, we need her to mingle with the men, she’s the only female in our group.”

“……,” he’d give a simple nod response and release her wrist.

She’d eye him and smile, “Thanks for worrying though,” then get up and walk up to the bartender, talking with him.

“Cas, can I talk to you alone for a second?”

Nathan would look at Sam curiously then get up and walk off.

“I believe you can now, Sam. What is it?”

“Your acting very protective of her.”

“Yes. I do not want her to fall into Crowley’s hands again.”

“Is that all, Cas? You act like some love-struck over protective boyfriend.”

“I do not.”

“You do. Is there something you’re not telling us about this girl, man?”

“No- and I do not understand what you are getting at. I am simply protecting her from danger due to the fact last time I was the reason for her perdition in Hell. I cannot allow her to damn herself again over me. Unless…”

“Unless, Cas?”

“Unless I am protecting her out of love.”

“Whoa! I was not expecting that from you! What do you mean love, man? Like... you loving all things or… is it a feeling you’re getting being near her?”

“I do not know. I feel very protective of her. Oddly, more protective then I do of Dean. Is this normal?”

Sam would shrug, “Men are often protective of Females they have affection over. I think you might be feeling love towards her. Weird as Hell though, can you Angels even feel humanly affection?”

Castiel would look very uncertain and disappear from sight. Sam would mouth ‘okkkk’ awkwardly then get up and go mingle himself. The song on before would end and now some guy with black hair and scruffy looks would now sing Let it die – Three Days Grace. Amanda would turn around and look to the singer, his eyes lighting up brilliantly shining gold. Now she knew who was wearing the Heaven Artifact but she didn’t know how to get close to him. She’d continue to stare, his eyes locking hers a second then looking off as he rocked out.

Once the song finally ended the man would come up to her, smirking like some cocky jerk.

“Need to take a picture, babe?”

“Not really. But I believe you may have something that belongs to a higher place.”

“Oh now, you think so,” he’d lean into her ear, “humans are mammals and I can command anything with blood flowing through its veins – no one can say no to me now – even my dog uses the toilet – and you,” his voice would change, “you’re going to act like you never saw me, I’m going to leave and you’re going to tell your friends nothing and go back to mi-“

His words would be ended quickly as Castiel would appear beside Amanda and reach out, grabbing the man by his collar, and walking him back into a wall, “Return the Blanket of Jesus. Now. Or this is going to get messy, quickly.”

The stuck up prick would throw his hands up, “Okay-okay don’t hurt me! Just take it! It’s my jacket! Just take it!”

Castiel would release him. The man would immediately take off his jacket and throw it at him. The item becoming a blanket once Cas touched it before he’d disappear from sight again. Amanda had watched the entire thing, shaking her head slightly before she went to tell Dean, Sam and Nathan. They would all now celebrate by getting a couple beers and hanging out in the place, listening to people singing the duet of Nobody wants to be lonely. Dean would questionably look at the singers, giving a disgusted face, Sam tilting his head – Nathan just kinda listening, and Amanda humming along and thinking of someone.

Celebrating went on for a while and then they’d leave in Dean’s beloved Impala. They headed back to the motel, Dean and Sam passing out on one bed and Nathan and Amanda in the other, all of them – at least buzzed, Dean drunk and Sam dead beat tired.

Around mid-day the female would wake, Dean sitting in a chair close by, reading what appeared to be the paper. Sam was in the bathroom, taking a shower – Nathan was still out cold beside her. She’d glance over at Nathan then sit up slowly, but something didn’t feel right to her. A cold chill would run down her spine and time would hault in her state of mind. Crowley would appear for her, grinning cockily before as his eyes would lock with hers, flooding her mind with memories of the pit and everything he tortured her with. 

Her pupils dilated in the real would. Blood began to trickle down the right side of her mouth. Sam would open the bathroom door and see the blood, rushing to her side and calling out to Dean, panicked. Dean would get up and the two of them would end up rushing her to E.R, not knowing quite what was wrong with her. She’d be immediately admitted and held overnight, being put on the works – iv drip, heart monitor and breathing mask – only after they had ran a cat-scan and MRI on her, finding nothing wrong but keeping her because of the random blood that had to have come from somewhere inside of her. 

As the night went they’d take blood samples from her then run her threw different tests such as x-ray, blood pressure screening, colonoscopy, CYP450, Lipid, skin cancer test and other bodily cancer tests, looking for any types of problems and even a pap-smear. All of these were done within the entire day and it would soon be night again – the hospital puzzled but still keeping her. As darkness settled, a few hours after testing was done a man in a white lab coat and black pants would walk in. His smirk was familiar to the female as she awoke and saw him at her bedside.

“Hraulee,” she’d mumble incoherently through the oxygen mask before the man would pull it away, she didn’t actually need the thing – and the air from it tasted stale.  
“Hello, Darling.”

“Why- why are you here?”

“No real reason, Princess. Just you. I came to see you, that is.”

“Why would you… want to see me?”

“Your special to me, sweetheart. Thoughts of our lovely torture session keep reminding me of you...”

The man would move quickly, locking the door to her room. He’d remove the white coat after he’d shut the curtain, its clunky metallic sound very light but yet audible. Tossing that white lab coat away onto the empty bed beside her as she’d move her head, watching him carefully. Her lips lightly opened to allow air between them, lips somewhat dry and she’d be caught licking them to give them moisture. Her breathing was calm, yet already hot with want for the older... creature. He could feel her temperature rising, and she was already caught in his devilish trap from the moment her feet had set inside of the hospital.

Her eyes would slide, watching his movement further as he’d come over to her, turning off the IV drip and heart monitor. Hungrily, animalistically he’d lick his own lips then grab the females arm with the IV in it roughly, making her bleed as the needle went deeper. She’d cringe, pain shock waving up her arm, eyes tightening closed before she’d slowly reopen them. Crowley would let off the IV area, moving his hand up higher and leaning down, sucking on the wound and pulling out the IV forcefully with his teeth. He’d spit the object into the air where it would dangle down over the floor before he’d forcibly kiss her.

Her pulse was sent flying, déjà vu hitting her hard but she’d kiss back none the less. Pain was flaring; aching inside her, the need to dull it with pleasure was so high in her it wasn’t funny anymore. Crowley would gag her lightly, pushing his tongue into her mouth before he’d wrap it with hers and sloppily make out with her. Free hand that wasn’t laced to her upper right arm moved to the girls’ hospital gown, ripping it off easily and tossing it aside. The demons animalistic urges rose further and he’d look down at his pants, smirking wildly at the forming bulge of ten inches. 

The female’s breath had risen greatly in temperature, the room already so hot from the demons heat – the windows stained as if it were negative degrees outside. A low, manly, dark growling would radiate in Crowley’s throat before he’d climb onto the girl, unbuttoning his pants and boxers, pulling out that throbbing ten inch cock. Amanda would swallow down a heavy lump before he’d place the members tip to her mouth then force inward, she’d slide her tongue around it even as the male rocked his hips forcibly, being rough, uncaring with the feminine patient.

A few minutes of the ‘blow job’ and he’d jerk the covers from her body, pushing her legs apart with his own and sliding into her as far as he could go. The female jerked her head back into the pillow, beginning to moan out loudly. Quickly Crowley would place his hand over her mouth, keeping her from being too loud. Annoyed that the room was not sound proof the King of Hell would look to the radio a crossed the room and manipulate it to turn on, loud – playing Sail by AWOLnation. Giving a slight sideways nod of his head he’d release the girls’ mouth then begin to thrust in and out of her, picking up her legs over his shoulders.

Her moans were loud, echoing amongst the room slightly. His groans were dark and manly, his breathing a bit heavy due to his own vessel being a bit out of shape but the demon had energy to spare. It felt great to him – using her like this – for not only his own selfish pleasure game but also to mess with her head – and the angel boys. Crowley was so caught up with delight that he found himself half chuckling during post thrusts inwards. 

The sick, sadistic son of a bitch would then proceed to lean down and bite into her neck, using mostly his predominantly sharpened canines before he’d suck on the wound, intrigued by the woman’s brand of human blood. But, from here it would only get worse; he’d lean up a moment later and grab the surgical knife from inside the desk beside her bed, ripping open the plastic and taking it in hand then cutting into his own body, drawing a sliver of blood in a straight line at the side of his hand. He’d continue his rhythmic thrusting, setting the knife down on the desk then pressing his hands’ side into the girls’ mouth, making her taste his brand of blood.

Right there and then she’d snapped back to how it all went down in Hell and she’d pull from his cock and crawl onto her knees, wiggling her bare buttocks at him wantingly. He’d grin to himself and pull his pants and boxers down against the bedding before crawling to his own knees and inserting himself back inside of her. His hands would grip at her hips then push her back down so she’d be completely with her ass sticking up in the air. She’d turn her head and get a glimpse of his smirk before he’d thrust in hard and fast, his pace much faster than before. Her moans heightened to their extremity, slightly high pitched but keeping some of the lower tone that was her true voice. 

Oddly enough the cassette tape in the radio was on repeat so the song would end and restart as Crowley continued to fuck her. She’d moan loudly continuously, her body hitting orgasm after rolling orgasm and finally the climax would get close. He’d feel her walls tighten around him signaling the basic ‘ she’s close ‘ signal and he’d pick up his pace to ‘ full steam ahead ‘, going as fast as he could. However, and just as he was about to cum he was caught off guard in that split second, Castiel appearing in an angry fury, grabbing his throat and throwing him a crossed the room into the wall.

He’d glance angrily at the Azleana girl then walk towards Crowley’s new found hole in the wall. The evil entity would stand up, clothes fully buttoned and latched and now black trench over shirt. He’d be seen dusting himself off, not giving the slightest damn about what happened – he deserved it anyways.

“This is the last warning I give Crowley! Unless you want to invoke my wrath I suggest you stay away from Amanda,” the heightened seriousness in Castiel’s tone was almost unbelievable, and it was easy to tell he wasn’t playing, “Stay away from her.”

Straightening his tie Crowley would walk from the rubble.

“I suggest you take her and leave. With all the noise you made they’ll be coming up here any second.”

“I don’t need your foresight to know what’s best for her,” Castiel would glare before placing his hand on Amanda’s and disappearing with her.

Crowley would grin like a fool to himself before disappearing as well, leaving the room of 106 empty, hot and messed up. He’d already planted his bloody little seed.

When Castiel would appear at the hotel with the naked Amanda in his arms, the entire three man group would glance then look away.

“WHAT THE HELL- Cas – why is she naked!?!”

“My apologies, Dean, I had to get her away from the hospital,” he’d reply calmly as he’d wrap the female in his trench coat, setting her on the bed, which was slightly difficult due to her gripping to everything.

Her body was shaky, breath still hot and heartbeat erratic. Something was seriously wrong. Her mental condition was worsening with the new blood inside her stomach, moving like a parasite into her blood stream and beginning to morph with her DNA strands. The silver-gray line ring in her aqua-blue eyes was beginning to become a dull brick red. It would stand out imperfectly – Castiel’s emotion complete shock and awe, unable to keep himself from thinking inwardly ‘was I too late’?

“What happened?”

“I don’t know. I arrived at her bedside and Crowley was… inside of her. He was,” he didn’t want to continue his sentence and Dean could tell.

“I get it. They were….”

“Fucking?”

“Dean!”

“Well – that’s what they were doing Sam!”

“If you don’t mind can we please figure out what is wrong with her,” a large heave of worry in his pleading tones.

“Sorry.”

“Did he inject her with anything or?”

“There were no syringes around. The only thing I saw was a small knife on the desk beside the bed and the hanging IV drip that had been pulled from her arm,” he’d dauntingly pick up Amanda’s arm, checking the wound, healing it closed.

Dean, Sam and Nathan would walk closer to the girl who was gripping at the bed sheets, looking off into nothing – not able to pay attention. They would examine the wound on her neck, seeing that Crowley had bit but that couldn’t be the cause of the problem – he wasn’t vampire or anything of the like. Nathan, being rather observant would point out the dried blood on her mouth before the entire group (other than Cas) would jump back as Amanda stood on the bed, licking her lips. 

“Hello, boys,” the dark brick red in her eyes now complete.

“Amanda – what’re you doing?”

“Having a bit of fun,” she’d smirk, stepping off the bed and grabbing onto Castiel’s tie, moving her hands slowly up it, tightening it, fixing it as she went along.

A blush would creep onto Castiel’s vessels face. He’d swallow down a lump in his throat. Dean would unconsciously place a hand over his nose, wrinkling it, smelling a scent known to him. Sam would take a step back, along with Nathan.

“Cas – nghh..”

Dean’s stomach was churning due to how strong the scent was and it’d bring him to his knees. Sam and Nathan backed up further but hit the wall and soon would meet knees to floor as well.

“Good boys,” Amanda would grin before she’d pull Castiel’s tie away, undoing it with a firm yank.

Cas would grab her hands’ wrist, not liking at all what she was doing. She wasn’t doing this out of love for him – it was the lust inside her that had been welling up – which was sinfully brought up by Crowley’s blood. Amanda would jerk her eyes to latch Castiel’s, searching them before he’d reach up with his opposite hand and lay his index and middle finger to her forehead, putting her to sleep. He’d catch her body and lay her down on the bed again then turn and look to the three men on their knees, watching them uncringe and restand.

“What was THAT!?”

“I’m not sure.”

“I am.”

“Sam?”

“Demon blood. More precisely – Crowley’s blood. He must have had her drink down some of it – you said you saw a knife? He must’ve cut himself and made her drink it while they were.. uhm.. being intimate.”

“What was with that smell then?!”

“She was putting off pheromones. You’ll have to ignore it or lock her up – she’ll be detoxing for a while.”

“Ignore it, Cas!? Did you see what it was doing to us – to you?! Look down at yourself!”

Castiel’s eyes dropped, seeing he had what humans called a ‘boner’. He’d straighten himself a bit, retying his tie then sitting down on the bed, looking to Amanda quietly. Worried look on his face as he looked over her unconsciousness.

“You really do care about her…”

“Yes, I do Dean. Enough to truly fear for her life and know that Crowley will never stop coming after her.”

“You can’t always be around, she’s going to end up getting hurt worse than this…”

“For everything I’ve done for you two – your job on the side task of finding the artifacts will be to protect her when I’m not around, understand?”

“We’ll do our best, Cas.”

“Thank you,” he’d nod to Dean and Sam then disappear from where he was sitting.

“Well, we’ve got no leads right now so what do you want to do Dean?”

“Get drunk, obviously. It’s too late right now anyways.”

“Alright. Let’s do it man!”

Time would pass and the two brothers would end up getting drunk, Sam going home with some women oddly enough and Dean headed back to the motel alone. Amanda was no longer on the bed, she was in the shower, and had left the door open. Dean, being pretty drunk would mozy on over to the open door then shuffle on in, dropping pants and boxers then lifting the toilet seat and taking a wiz. 

“Fuck - I’m hot..”

Now pulling his shirt up over his head and off, tossing it back into the curtain. The curtain would move and gain Amanda’s attention. A small smirk would curl at the left edge of her lips as she’d open the curtain and stare at Dean’s backside. Pheromones of great excitement would be unleashed into the air, hitting Dean’s nose rapidly. His wiz would end with a hard on and he’d let out a groan in pleasure, turning around before sitting back on the toilet. Amanda would stare straight at his hard on and naked body, licking her lips before she’d step out of the tub and kneel down in-front of him, sliding a hand under his balls, rubbing them gently and using her opposing hand to grip the base of his member before sucking on the head, swirling her tongue around then beginning to bob her head up and down.

He would groan loudly in sudden pleasure, “Ahh-ahh Amanda-- damn!! Wh-why’re.. ngh..”

She’d remove her mouth then slide her hand up and down its dick slowly, admiring the way it stood up before she’d stand, grab his hand and practically throw him into the shower. He’d try to regain himself with little victory as she’d step to him and forcefully kiss him. Her hands’ palms would hit the shower walls to keep him from moving. Dean’s eyes were wide as she’d make out with him, fighting him for dominance in his mouth with her tongue. Periodically Dean would regain his dominance, wrapping his arms around her, gripping her ass with both hands. She’d moan out, breaking the kiss before she’d shove him down into the tub before mounting him, sliding his dick into herself, straddling him.

Dean would lean his head against the back of the tub, groaning out – damn was she tight! Amanda would grin to herself before she’d begin to rock her hips. Her thoughts were elsewhere, the song in the back-round coming from the radio out in the room playing Legs; enjoyable! Dean’s eyes would close even as he’d place his hands on Amanda’s hips. About thirty minutes later Dean would get close to cumming, his eyes opening – widening as he’d groan. She’d quickly stand, watching him cum all over himself. Dark smirk would stick to her face as she’d get out of the tub, grabbing a towel, wrapping it around her waist.

“That was fun~ Dean,” she’d tease, walking into the bed/living room.

Dean couldn’t regain his composure and that scent that hit his nose earlier was over powering, forcing him to fall unconscious in the tub. Amanda would dry herself off then lay on her bed nakedly, stretching out and closing her eyes, relaxing. Sam would come in the door about thirty minutes later, blinking at Amanda, wondering where Dean was before he’d head for the bathroom, pausing when he saw Dean.

“What happened to him?”

He’d go to turn around, to ask Amanda and get eye contact, swiftly taking a step back when he’d realize she had been right behind him, directly in front of him now.

“How did yo-,” a finger would be placed on his lips to shush him.  
“Shhh, Sammy,” Amanda would smile, putting off her pheromones again.

Sam would blush slightly, moving a hand to his nose and covering it, “St-stop, Amanda- don’t do this...”  
She’d frown playfully, “Come on Sammeh, you know you want to! Play with me, that is…”  
Castiel would appear behind Amanda, “Stop. I saw what you did to Dean! Stop your sinful nature! You’re going to ruin yourself!”  
Amanda would turn, looking at Castiel, her pheromones growing stronger as she connected eyes with him. She’d blush. She was naked, embarrassing herself – she really loved him and now the fight was on – inside her mind – she can’t tell if she wants to have sex with him or make love to him – the pheromones were backlashing, her mind was growing too attached to the little demon blood left in her system – she was getting close to withdrawal. Her body began to shake a bit as she’d reach out for Cas.

“Help me… I… no... I-I want you, Castiel.”

The red swirls in her eyes were beginning to wear off and she’d drop to her knees, grabbing Castiel’s pants, pulling on them.

“Let me satisfy you…”  
“Amanda…”  
Castiel was ignoring her requests of lust even though he had a hard on which stood out plain as day. Sam was confused as hell, watching the scene unfold before Amanda would close her eyes, slumping over weakly. Castiel would finally kneel down and pick her up, walking to the bed.  
“What’s going on,” questioned Sam as he’d follow Cas.  
“She... practically raped Dean while he was drunk... she was after you. If I hadn’t have come she probably would’ve done the same to you. Get some sleep, Sam. I’ll be here. I’ll watch her tonight. She should be back to normal come morning,” he’d reply, setting Amanda down on the bed and covering her up before he’d sit beside her casually, watching her as he’d said he’d do.  
Sam would look back to his brother, “When will he wake up?”  
“He consumed a lot of alcohol, same with you. Go to sleep, Sam. I’ll move him to the bed in a mome-“

He’d blink a bit when Amanda would let out a loud scream, her body twitching. He’d place his hand on her body, keeping her from moving, practically paralyzing her.  
“…...” Sam would eye his brother before he’d take off his shirt and lay down, looking away from Amanda and Castiel before slowly closing his eyes.  
Amanda would be quiet the rest of the night and Castiel would move Dean from the tub, placing him beside his brother, putting boxers on him and tucking him in before he’d sit back beside Amanda then lay down and staring up at the ceiling.


End file.
